in esse
by kiranas
Summary: dari sepuluh hingga nol. yuuichirou, mikaela.


**10.**

Wajah itu pias. Pucat. Seolah darahnya sudah terserap habis. Juga terhias luka dan memar. Barangkali bukan hanya di wajah. Mungkin tubuhnya juga penuh luka. Hanya saja, seragam serbahitam khas _Nihon Teiki Gun_ menutupinya. Raga Yuuichirou terkulai pasrah dalam dekapan lengan Mikaela. Seperti boneka rusak. Seperti tubuh tanpa nyawa.

Tetapi, jantungnya masih berdetak. Lambat. Tidak teratur. Paling tidak, Mikaela masih bisa mendengar detaknya di balik rusuk Yuuichirou. Setiap dentumnya berkata bahwa Yuuichirou masih bernyawa. Terima kasih kepada pendengarannya yang jauh lebih peka dibandingkan manusia.

Yuuichirou masih bernapas—dengan interval panjang yang tidak normal. Kesadarannya masih entah di mana. Tetapi, nyawanya jelas masih melekat dalam raganya Yuuichirou. Yuu- _chan_ hidup. Yuu- _chan_ masih bernapas. Dan, yang terpenting, Yuu- _chan_ bersamanya kini. Mikaela tidak bisa lebih bersyukur dibandingkan sekarang—selama empat tahun terakhir. Meskipun mereka masih dikelilingi bangunan rusak dan kota yang separuh hancur dan dunia yang karut marut. Bagi Mikaela, itu sama sekali bukan masalah.

Setelah bebrapa peristiwa yang terjadi belakangan ini, juga perang yang tampaknya menuntut semua makhluk untuk tidak beristirahat, semuanya hampir-hampir terasa tidak nyata. Dia berhasil membawa Yuuichirou, meskipun imbalannya adalah goresan luka menembus punggungnya dari seorang Mayor berambut keperakan. Cukup parah hingga nyaris membuat tubuhnya terburai menjadi abu. Mikaela pasti sudah tewas jika bukan karena perempuan berambut ungu keabuan yang mengaku sebagai _teman_ Yuuichirou—bukan berarti Mikaela akan berterima kasih padanya dengan cuma-cuma.

Tetapi, tidak apa. Mikaela sudah cukup sering terluka. Secara fisik maupun bukan. Anggap saja cedera di punggung hingga menembus ke dadanya adalah luka yang lain. Sungguh, Mikaela tidak apa-apa. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Ini adalah harga yang sepadan untuk keberhasilannya merebut kembali apa yang pernah menjadi miliknya—keluarganya yang terisisa. Toh, meskipun tampaknya sangat parah, lukanya akan sembuh nantinya. Walau pun akan memakan waktu yang tidak sebentar.

"Buka matamu, Yuu- _chan."_

Tangan Mikaela terbalut sarung tangan putih—sedikit bernoda merah, darah—mengusap pipi Yuuichirou dengan sisa-sisa kelembutan yang masih dia miliki. Menyentuhnya dengan hati-hati. Dengan kasih sayang yang—secara mengejutkan—masih tertinggal dalam dirinya yang tidak lagi memiliki jiwa manusia. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Bahwa Yuu- _chan_ hidup dalam rengkuhannya. Yuuichirou terasa hangat. Seperti _manusia._ Layaknya manusia yang masih bernyawa. Tidak seperti dirinya, yang bukan lagi manusia.

"Bagunlah, Yuu- _chan,_ " suara Mikaela bergetar. Setengah terisak. Sepasang mata biru Mikaela tidak berhenti mengawasi satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa. Mengawasi bagaimana dada Yuuichirou perlahan naik dan turun, seiring dengan helaan napasnya. "Kumohon."

 _Aku merindukanmu._

* * *

 **9.**

Seseorang pernah berkata padanya, _ketika kau merasa ingin mati, pikirkanlah alasan untuk membuatmu tetap hidup._ Yuuichirou tidak ingat siapa yang bicara soal ini padanya. Seorang perempuan, yang jelas. Masa itu, usia Yuuichirou masih sangat muda. Itu ketika orang tuanya berulang kali menyebut sebagai keturunan iblis dan berniat menghabisinya. Yuuichirou mengira dia seharusnya memang tidak pernah ada.

Yuuichirou tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki alasan untuk hidup. Tidak sebelum Mikaela, Akane, dan _keluarga_ barunya yang lain. Sebelum seorang laki-laki tak dikenal membawanya ke Panti Asuhan Hyakuya. Menyaksikan anak-anak yang bernasib sama dengannya, Yuuichirou berpikir mungkin dia bisa mencoba menjadi seorang _kakak_ yang baik—dia akan tinggal di tempat ini, bukan? (Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, _boom,_ virus brengsek entah apa membunuh hampir semua orang. Dunia dilanda _apocalypse_ dan mereka diangkut ke Sanguinem sebagai bahan pangan untuk para vampir. Barangkali tidak beruntung memang nama tengahnya.)

Meskipun, alih-alih tinggal di panti asuhan, dia malah tinggal di kota bawah tanah penuh vampir, Yuuichirou tetap memutuskan untuk menjadi kakak yang baik bagi adik-adik _nya._ Setidaknya, dia bisa sedikit membantu Mika dan Akane. Dia tidak pernah mengaku (tidak sebelum malam _itu)_ kepada Mika atau Akane atau siapapun, namun tindak-tanduknya sudah cukup jelas menunjukkan kalau dia bersedia menjadi salah satu kakak bagi anak-anak dari Panti Asuhan Hyakuya.

Keluarga barunya memang sedikit disfungsional—mereka tak punya orangtua, ingat? Tetapi, itulah yang membuatnya mampu bertahan menjalani tahun-tahun yang berat di Kota Vampir. Keluarganya juga yang membuat Yuuichirou bertahan hidup selama empat tahun berikutnya. Secara teknis, Yuuichirou bertahan karena dendam dan kebencian. Dendam atas keluarganya yang dibantai pada malam tragedi itulah yang memberinya alasan untuk hidup.

(Tapi, toh, dia hidup. Dan terus hidup karena dia memiliki alasan untuk itu.)

Ketika Mikaela kembali muncul, dia secara otomatis menambah daftar alasan Yuuichirou untuk tetap hidup. Meskipun sosok berambut pirang yang nyaris dihabisinya di Shinjuku itu bukan lagi Mika yang sama dengan teman masa kecilnya. Dia bukan lagi manusia. Tetapi dia tetap Mikaela. Mika- _nya._

Sekali lagi, Mikaela menyelamatkannya. Mikaela memberinya tujuan hidup baru. Memberinya sedikit harapan ketika dia terpaksa harus tetap hidup. Karena Yuuichirou tahu dia harus tetap hidup hingga dia berhasil menyelamatkan Mikaela.

* * *

 **8.**

Mikaela lebih banyak melihat Yuuichirou di dalam mimpi dan angan. Selama empat tahun, Mikaela bertahan hidup dengan berpegangan kepada imaji bahwa Yuuichirou masih hidup di luar sana. Entah di bagian dunia yang mana. Dengan harapan suatu ketika nanti mereka akan bertemu kembali.

Mikaela bermimpi dan bermimpi. Tentang Panti Asuhan Hyakuya. Tentang Yuuichirou. Tentang keluarga. Citra itulah yang menopangnya untuk tetap hidup. Sekalipun sebagai makhluk penghisap darah yang menjijikan. Makhluk yang telah membantai keluarganya.

Barangkali, hal-hal itu juga yang mencegahnya bertransformasi menjadi iblis tak berakal meskipun Mikaela tidak pernah mengonsumsi darah manusia. Jika ada penghargaan dalam hal pengendalian diri, Mikaela yakin dirinya cukup layak mendapatkannya. Empat tahun penuh, tanpa darah manusia. Hanya dengan darah murni dari bangsawan yang menciptakannya. Nyaris mustahil bagi kebanyakan vampir.

Mikaela sering bermimpi tentang Yuuichirou. Tentang bagaimana Yuu- _chan_ dengan mudah sepakat untuk melarikan diri bersamanya. Karena Mikaela adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa. Yuu- _chan_ menyambut uluran tangannya. Menggenggamnya, seperti ketika mereka masih kanak-kanak. (Yang jelas-jelas tidak terjadi di Shinjuku, beberapa waktu lalu. Yuu- _chan_ nyaris membunuhnya—dua kali—tetapi Mikaela tetap memaafkannya. Bahkan jika Yuu- _chan_ benar-benar membunuhnya, Mikaela yakin dia akan tetapi memaafkannya di alam baka—jika ada alam lain untuk makhluk tanpa jiwa seperti dirinya.) Mereka akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh, jauh. Jauh dari para vampir. Jauh dari manusia-manusia yang memanfaatkan Yuu- _chan._ Mikaela memimpikan langit berbintang dan lapangan luas—entah di mana, mungkin di bagian bumi yang lain, barangkali di sisi dunia yang lain, mungkin juga di dimensi yang lain. Yang tidak porak poranda dan kacau balau. Mikaela memimpikan senyum. Yuuichirou yang tersenyum.

Mimpi-mimpi itu terkadang berubah secara acak. Bukan lapangan luas dan langit berbintang. Bukan pula senyum Yuuichirou. Tetapi darah dan pembantaian. Bagaimana keluarganya satu per satu tumbang dalam genangan darah. Bagaimana jeritan pedih mereka menggema dalam dinding-dinding bawah tanah Sanguinem. Atau bagaimana Yuuichou dan kepala batunya bersikukuh membawanya serta. Padahal Mikaela sudah setengah jalan menuju alam baka. Dan, bagaimana Yuu- _chan_ menyebutnya keluarga untuk kali pertama.

Lalu, Mikaela bermimpi tentang Yuuichirou lagi. Bukan Yuuichirou yang tersenyum padanya dan menyambut uluran tangannya. Akan tetapi Yuu- _chan_ menampiknya. Menolaknya. Berkata bahwa Yuuichirou telah memiliki keluarga pengganti sekarang, maka mereka bukan lagi keluarga. Karena dia bukan lagi Hyakuya Mikaela yang dikenal Yuuichirou. Karena dia bukan lagi manusia. Terutama karena rencana tolol Mikaela untuk melarikan diri yang menyebabkan terbunuhnya keluarga mereka. Menyisakan Hyakuya Yuuichirou dan Hyakuya Mikaela dalam kubu yang berseberangan, dan saling mengarahkan pedang ke jantung masing-masing.

Mimpi-mimpi selalu masuk dan keluar, saling terjalin dari berbagai adegan dan kenangan. Tetapi tidak pernah benar-benar nyata. Mikaela terbangun dengan air mata.

* * *

 **7.**

"Kau benar-benar suka tempat ini, ya?" Hiiragi Shinoa mengusiknya ketika dia menemukan Yuuichirou di perpustakaan untuk kesekian kalinya. Yuuichirou mendecakkan lidah. Dia sedang tidak butuh diganggu, sekarang. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Membaca. Apa lagi?" sepasang mata hijau Yuuichirou menjeling. Berusaha memberi tahu ketua timnya kalau dia tidak diinginkan di sini. Dia sedang ingin sendiri. Alih-alih segara angkat kaki dari perpustakaan, gadis berambut ungu keabuan itu malah menyamankan dirinya di kursi terdekat. Mengabaikan tatapan _cepat minggat dari sini_ dari Yuuichirou.

"Waah, aku baru tahu kau bisa membaca." Shinoa dan nada suaranya yang menyebalkan. _Well,_ agaknyasejak awal Shinoa memang berniat menggodanya. Sumbunya sedang pendek—lebih pendek dari biasanya. Yuuchirou ingin menendangnya keluar saja jika dapat, tetapi tidak tega menendang seorang gadis muda (di samping fakta bahwa Shinoa masih ketua timnya, hingga sekarang).

"Sialan."

"Ahahaha. Bukannya kau memang buruk dalam membaca _kanji?"_ Shinoa mengambil alih buku di tangan Yuuichirou. Memindai sekilas halaman yang sedang dibaca. "Kau masih mencari cara untuk mengembalikan vampir menjadi manusia, huh?"

"Begitulah," suara Yuuichirou memelan. Dia tidak mengucapkan satu kata itu dengan urat tertarik seperti biasanya dia bicara.

"Sudah kubilang, yang seperti itu belum ditemukan."

"Tapi, pasti ada cara. _Harus_ ada."

Shinoa mengangkat bahu. Mengembalikan bukunya ke atas meja—setengah melemparnya, hingga tertutup. Perempuan keturunan Hiiragi itu mengetuk-ketukan jari teunjuknya di dagu. Matanya yang cokelat kemerahan menerawang ke langit-langit perpustakaan yang berhias sarang laba-laba. "Bagaimana kalau memang tidak bisa? Bagaimana jika transformasi itu hanya terjadi satu arah? Kalau sudah berubah, tidak bisa kembali lagi."

"Ah, itu..." mata hijau Yuuichirou tidak lagi berkilat. Sedikit meredup, memandang lantai berdebu. Yuuichirou menggigit bibirnya. Gelisah.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya mengandaikan. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Abaikan saja, oke?" Shinoa mengibaskan telapak tangannya. Sadar, jika dia sudah berbicara terlalu jauh dan—mungkin—mematahkan harapan rekan satu timnya.

"Kalau tidak bisa..." Yuuichirou masih menggigiti bibirnya. Suaranya sedikit bergetar. Bukannya Yuuichirou tidak memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk, tetapi dia selalu berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa saja bisa terjadi. Setidaknya, Mikaela hidup—meskipun bukan lagi manusia. Itu lebih baik dibandingkan apa yang selalu Yuuichirou sangka selama empat tahun terakhir. Dia menatap Shinoa, setelah menarik napas. "Mika adalah Mika, bukan, apa pun yang terjadi?"

"Eh?"

"Manusia atau bukan, Mika tetaplah keluargaku." Senyumnya terkembang. Matanya sedikit menyipit ketika Yuuichoru tersenyum—benar-benar tersenyum.

Yuuichirou memiliki keluarga baru, sekarang. Tetapi, anak-anak yang dulu ditinggalkannya di Sanguinem juga keluarganya. Dan lagi, nyawa mereka menguap sia-sia hanya demi memberi Yuuichirou sebentuk kebebasan. Mika bahkan mengalami takdir yang lebih mengerikan dibandingkan mati. Ada kalanya manusia gagal melepaskan apa yang pernah menjadi miliknya di masa lalu. Termasuk keluarga. Bukankah Hyakuya Yuuichirou juga manusia? Setidaknya, sembilan puluh persen dari dirinya adalah manusia.

Kadang-kadang Shinoa lupa Yuuichirou bisa menjadi begitu naif dan berpikiran sederhana. Di sisi lain,Yuuichirou bisa menjadi sosok yang cukup dewasa dan pengertian. Shinoa mengerjap. Lalu mengajukan tanya, "kau menyayanginya, Yuu- _san_?"

"Huh? Tentu saja! Mika adalah keluargaku."

Terkadang, Yuuichirou menyayangkan mengapa dia tidak memahami lebih cepat. Memahami bahwa sekalipun mereka tidak terikat hubungan darah, seluruh anggota Panti Asuhan adalah keluarganya. Dan, sekeras apa pun Yuuichirou menyangkal kalau dia memiliki keluarga, dulu, Mikaela berkali-kali menyatakan bahwa Yuu _-chan_ adalah keluarga. Demikian pula dengan Akane dan anak-anak lain. Mereka semua menganggapnya keluarga. Yuuichirou juga menyesali kenyataan bahwa dia terlambat menyadari bahwa dia menyayangi keluarganya.

"Aku akan mendapatkan Mika kembali! Pasti."

* * *

 **6.**

 _Darah._

 _Darah._

 _Darah._

Mikaela membutuhkan darah. Mikaela menginginkan darah. Setiap sel tubuhnya menjerit. Tenggorokannya mengerontang kering. Terbakar. Panas. Haus yang mahadahsyat menyerangnya. Menuntut darah—darah manusia. Tetapi Mikaela tetap melawan takdir. Dia menolak darah. Menampik substansi yang menjaganya tetap hidup. Mikaela mengkhianati setiap fiber dalam raganya.

Di salah satu sudut Sanguinem yang temaram, Mikaela mempertahankan kesadarannya yang semakin mengabur, tersaput haus yang kian menjadi-jadi. Akal sehatnya kian tipis dan terkikis hasratnya yang terus menenus menjeritkan darah. Berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak menyambar salah satu anak-anak yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Mereguk setiap tetes darah mereka. Sekalipun tubuhnya terasa perlahan-lahan hancur. Sakit. Sakit yang membutakan, membakar, dan menghilangkan pikiran.

Mikaela menganggapnya sebagai hukuman. Barangkali ini memang ganjaran karena dia telah mengantarkan—hampir—seluruh keluarganya ke gerbang kematian. Padahal, dia sudah mendeklarasikan diri untuk melindungi keluarganya. Mungkin rasa sakit ini merupakan suatu bentuk pidana karena Mikaela _hidup_ sementara saudara-saudaranya telah mati. Karena Mikaela menyalahi takdirnya, dia seharusnya mati hari itu.

Lalu dia bertanya-tanya, apakah segala nyeri dan pedih ini layak? Apa sebaiknya dia menyerah saja dan membiarkan kewarasannya menguap, menjadi seorang daimon tanpa akal? Ataukah dia harus menyerah pada kodratnya untuk mengonsumsi darah manusia? Mikaela sudah berkali-kali tergoda mencicipi darah manusia, tetapi dia berhasil mengatasinya—semuanya. Apa memang sudah waktunya dia berhenti menentang kehendak tubuhnya yang memang membutuhkan darah manusia? Barangkali memang sudah saatnya untuk pensiun menjadi makhluk mortal yang tetap menua—vampir tidak sempurna—dan berubah menjadi sosok abadi yang utuh, menghentikan penambahan usianya.

Dan, sepasang bola mata beriris hijau terbayang. Hijau cerah. Seperti padang rumput yang diguyur hujan. Berkilau dengan determinasi. Terbingkai bulu mata sehitam malam. Garis-garis wajahnya begitu familiar, meskipun garis rahangnya menajam dan tulang pipinya tampak lebih tinggi—terlihat lebih tegas. Helai-helai rambutnya sewarna arang, meruncing dan berantakan.

Hyakuya Yuuichirou.

Yuu- _chan._

Yuu- _chan._

Mikaela menutup mata. Dia tidak akan menyerah. Tidak, sampai dia berhasil mendapatkan Yuu- _chan_ kembali. Tidak peduli, jika nantinya justru rasa sakit dan haus itu yang akan meremukkannya.

* * *

 **5.**

"Pergilah bersamaku, Yuu- _chan._ Tinggalkan semua, dan pergi bersamaku." Mikaela memohon padanya. Matanya biru, seperti langit musim semi tak berawan, menatapnya penuh harap. Sebelah tangan terulur padanya. Yuuichirou bimbang. " _Kumohon."_

 _Ya. Ayo pergi, hanya kita berdua, menantang dunia._

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan teman-temanku," Yuuichirou menolak. Dia ingin. Tetapi dia memiliki keluarga baru, sekarang—itu cukup mengikatnya. Jangan lupa bahwa mereka sekarang berada di medan perang. Mereka membutuhkannya sekarang, atau makhluk-makhluk penghisap darah itu akan menghabisi mereka. Yuuichirou tidak bisa menelantarkan mereka begitu saja.

"Manusia-manusia itu hanya menggunakanmu."

Sekalipun Mikaela yang berbicara, Yuuichirou tentu saja tidak begitu saja percaya. Dan, nada suaranya ketika dia menyebut _manusia_... seolah-olah Mikaela bukan manusia. Oh. Jangan bilang itu memang benar! "Apa maksudmu? Apa kau bukan lagi manusia?"

Mikaela tidak menjawab. Wajahnya tertunduk. Helai-helai pirangnya berjatuhan, menghalau sebagian wajahnya dari pandang Yuuichirou. Lalu, Yuuichirou sadar dia telah melakukan kesalahan. Pakaian dan jubah serba putih itu, pedang di tangannya, taring yang memanjang—tampak jelas ketika Mika berbicara. Yuuichirou meninggalkan Mika dalam keadaan sekarat, nyaris kehabisan darah, kehilangan sebelah tangan. Tidak mungkin membuatnya tetap hidup tanpa mengubahnya menjadi makhluk abadi tanpa jiwa.

"A-apa ini salahku? A-apa ini karena aku meninggalkanmu?"

 _Bodoh, Yuu. Bodoh sekali. Tentu saja ini salahmu. Kau meninggalkan Mika. Kau membuatnya mengalami takdir yang lebih mengerikan dibandingkan maut. Kau membuat saudaramu kehilangan kemanusiaannya._

"Tidak!" Mikaela menggeleng, setengah berteriak. "Yuu- _chan_ tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun."

 _Tidak. Ini salahku, Mika. Aku meninggalkanmu._

"Ayo pergi dari sini, Yuu- _chan._ Kumohon. Kumohon." Mikaela kembali memohon. Meminta. Yuuichirou semakin bimbang. Terombang-ambing.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, Mika. Teman-temanku di sini, mereka membutuhkanku."

 _Bagaimana kalau kau yang pergi bersamaku? Teman-teman baruku pasti mau menerimamu, Mika. Kau orang baik. Terlalu baik, malah._

"TIDAK! Mereka bukan teman-temanmu. Temanmu hanya _aku,_ Yuu- _chan."_ Mikaela menarik lengan bajunya, menahannya supaya tidak pergi. Yuuichirou melepaskannya dengan kasar. Dia tidak bisa pergi bersama Mikaela. Tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Saat itu, Yuuichirou tahu dirinya telah mengahancurkan hati Mikaela. Yuuichirou tidak tahu apakah vampir memiliki hati dan perasaan, tetapi dia percaya Mikaela memilikinya. Dan, dia telah meremuknya tanpa ampun. Merusak satu-satunya yang tersisa dari kemanusiaan Mikaela. Tidak perlu menjadi terlalu pandai untuk sanggup membaca raut wajah Mikaela yang kian menggelap. Yuuichirou telah menampiknya lagi, untuk kali kesekian.

* * *

 **4.5**

Rambutnya pirang, berkilau dibelai kerlip cahaya matahari. Helai-helainya memanjang hingga garis rahang, berantakan dan sedikit ikal. Menghalangi telinganya. Garis-garis wajahnya sempurna, dengan tulang pipi tinggi dan hidung lurus yang aristokratik. Iris matanya biru. Biru seperti air yang membeku. Bagai kolam es tak beriak.

Yuuichirou tidak mungkin lupa. Dia sudah sangat familiar dengan mata dan wajah itu. Empat tahun dia bertahan hidup dengan sepasang mata biru itu sebagai harapannya. Di sanalah dia melihat birunya langit, ketika Yuuichirou merasa dia sudah melupakan warnanya. (Hei, dia tidak dapat melihat langit di Kota Vampir bawah tanah.) Empat tahun berikutnya, Yuuichirou hidup dengan bayang-bayang wajah teman masa kecilnya, sahabatnya, keluarganya, dengan mata biru itu sebagai penyemangatnya.

Itu Hyakuya Mikaela. Dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali Mikaela.

Terakhir kali dia melihat Mikaela, ekspresinya penuh kengerian sekaligus kesakitan. Dia terluka parah, nyaris kehabisan darah, sebelah lengannya patah. Tetapi, sudut-sudut bibir Mikaela sedikit terangkat ketika Yuuichirou menyebutnya keluarga, untuk pertama kalinya. Yuuichirou tidak akan melupakannya. Juga tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pemandangan yang nyaris identik kembali tersaji di hadapannya. Mikaela dan raut wajahnya yang tidak terbaca—terlalu banyak perasaan yang tergurat di sana.

Pedangnya tertancap di dada Letnan Kolonel Ichinose Guren. Sedangnya pedang Yuuichirou bersarang di dadanya. Luka yang ditimbulkan Asuramaru berasap—seperti menyublim. Mikaela akan hancur jika pedang itu berada di sana sedikit lebih lama.

Alih-alih mengaktifkan kutukannya, Yuuichirou melepaskannya. Membuat Mikaela terlempar beberapa meter ke samping. Dia tidak akan menghabisinya tanpa konfirmasi. Yuuichirou tidak mau keluarganya terbunuh lagi.

Yuuichirou benci mengakuinya. Tetapi Mikaela tampak begitu pantas bersanding dengan para vampir di sudut sana. Pakaian serba putih itu membalutnya dengan sempurna. Wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak seperti kebanyakan orang Jepang, warna rambutnya yang terang berkilau keemasan, juga keanggunan yang tidak dimiliki semua orang. Semuanya seolah menyatakan bahwa Mikaela memang tidak pernah terlahir sebagai manusia.

"Yuu- _chan..."_

Ketika nama panggilannya meluncur dari bibir Mikaela, Yuuichirou setengah mati menahan setiap otot dan sendi tubuhnya untuk berlari ke brikade musuh. Sekalipun dia ingin menghambur ke arah Mikaela, memeluknya erat-erat. Memastikan bahwa Mikaela nyata dan hidup. Menyalurkan segala perasaannya yang tertahan selama empat tahun terakhir.

Sayangnya dia hanya memandang dari kejauhan, dengan keterkejutan yang tidak dibuat-buat. Merapal nama sahabat masa kecilnya seakan itu adalah mantra.

"Mika... Mika..."

* * *

 **4.**

Mikaela mengawasi dari sudut-sudut sunyi Sanguinem, memperhatikan anak-anak manusia yang diperlakukan seperti hewan ternak di bawah sana. Kemudian mengingat bahwa dia pernah menjadi seperti mereka, dulu sekali. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya bertahan dan rela menukarkan darahnya dengan apapun adalah keluarganya. Taichi, Fumie, Ako, Kouta, Chihiro, Akane, dan Yuuichirou. Mikaela masih mengingat mereka dan mungkin tidak akan lupa.

Kadang-kadang, Mikaela menyaksikan seorang anak—mungkin usianya sekitar sepuluh tahun, membantu anak lain berjalan—barangkali masih lemah setelah proses ekstrasi darah. Mikaela bisa mendengar si teman menggeram kesal, tentang bagaimana para penghisap darah sialan itu memperlakukan mereka seperti ternak. Mereka dibiarkan hidup hanya karena mereka adalah sumber pangan. Dia bilang, dia akan memberi vampir-vampir itu pelajaran, suatu saat nanti. Matanya berkilat, meencarkan determinasi.

Mikaela tersenyum diam-diam. Tipis, nyaris tak terlihat. Dia dulu memiliki anggota keluarga yang seperti itu. Yang membenci vampir lebih dari apa pun. Yang tidak pernah menerima diperlakukan seperti ternak. Yang begitu baik hati sekaligus demikian naif. Mungkin, dia masih bertahan di luar sana—Yuuichirou, Yuu- _chan,_ demikian Mikaela memanggilnya _._ Mungkin, jika Mikaela diizinkan keluar dari kota bawah tanah ini, dia bisa bertemu Yuu- _chan._ Toh tidak pernah berharap terlalu banyak.

Sejenak, Mikaela tertegun. Semestinya, Mikaela tidak lagi memiliki perasaan. Tidak terikat dengan kenangan. Tidak mengenal emosi. Tidak tahu apa itu kasih sayang, dan bagaimana entitas tak berwujud itu bisa dengan mudah menyulut kebencian. Seharusnya begitu. _Seharusnya._

Akan tetapi, Mikaela masih terikat dengan memori. Menit-menit terakhirnya sebagai manusia, Mikaela tidak akan lupa. Mikaela masih mengenang keluarganya. Mikaela masih ingat bagaimana rasanya menyayangi. Dan, dia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak kehilangan perasaan itu. Barangkali, jika Mikaela menggenggamnya erat, mempertahankannya, dia tidak akan kehilangan kemanusiaannya.

(Tetapi, pada kenyataannya, itu semua tidak berguna. Itu semua hanya cukup membuatnya terus bertahan hidup. Tetapi tidak akan mengingkari fakta bahwa dia kini bukan lagi manusia.)

Mikaela mengingat keluarganya, apa yang tersisa dari mereka, dan Yuu- _chan._ Hanya untuk menyadari bahwa Hyakuya Mikaela telah lama mati.

Jiwanya telah menguap entah ke mana—barangkali ke neraka. Raganya ada dan hidup, tetapi tak berjiwa. Kosong. Hyakuya Mikaela telah mati sebagai manusia. Dia terlahir kembali sebagai sesosok vampir.

* * *

 **3.**

Keluarganya sudah mati. Semuanya. Seluruh anggota panti asuhan Hyakuya sudah terbunuh. Dia meminggalkan Mika dalam keadaan sekarat—mungkin sekarang juga sudah mati. Tidak ada yang tersisa. Yuuichrou sendirian di dunia yang sudah separuh hancur dan terdistorsi.

Yuuichirou terisak. Menangis. Menguras air matanya, hingga dirinya terisak nyaris tidak terkendali. Berusaha membebaskan tali tak kasat mata yang menjerat dadanya. Sesak. Pedih. Bayangan satu per satu keluarganya yang tumbang masih segar dalam ingatannya. Yuuichirou tidak terluka secara fisik. Tetapi sesuatu di dadanya menjerit sakit. Dia mengingat Mikaela yang berdarah,pandang matanya nyaris kosong, dadanya berlubang hingga menembus punggung. Dan, Yuuichirou semakin merasa sakit.

Lalu, sekarang apa gunanya dia lolos? Dia sendirian. Tidak ada anak-anak dari Panti Asuhan Hyakuya. Tidak ada Mikaela. Yuuichirou kembali kehilangan keluarga yang baru saja dimilikinya.

Maka, ketika laki-laki berseragam militer itu menawarinya perlindungan, sekaligus jaminan jika suatu saat nanti dia bisa menjadi kuat dan mengalahkan para vampir, Yuuichirou menerimanya tanpa pikir panjang. Demi keluarganya yang terbunuh hanya untuk mengeluarkan seorang Hyakuya Yuuichirou dari penjara bawah tanah. Demi Mikaela. Yuuichirou tidak akan membiarkan mereka mati sia-sia. Dengan begini, hidupnya juga tidak akan sia-sia. Dia memiliki sesuatu untuk dilakukan.

 _Aku akan menghabisi para vampir brengsek itu. Aku akan membalaskan dendam kalian._

* * *

 **2.**

Hari-harinya di Sanguinem tidak pernah terlalu menyenangkan. Kondisi kota vampir itu memang sudah cukup suram. Mikaela memiliki tujuh orang saudara yang harus diurus. Beberapa di antara mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk menjalani hidup di kota bawah tanah penuh predator penghisap darah. Serta satu orang anggota keluarga baru yang memiliki hobi membuat masalah. Mikaela sudah cukup memiliki banyak perkara untuk dipikirkan.

Tetapi toh, Mikaela menerimanya dengan hati yang lapang. Saudara-saudaranya hidup dan mereka bersama-sama. Untuk saat ini, itu cukup.

Pada malam-malam yang dingin, mereka meringkuk di level kedua tempat tinggal mereka, di atas lantai kayu yang keras. Mereka tidak memiliki tempat tidur dan kasur. Berbagi selimut, karena memang tak ada jumlah selimut yang cukup untuk mereka berdelapan. Seringkali, Mikaela berbagi dengan Yuuichirou. Karena mereka yang tertua dan Yuu- _chan_ tidak keberatan dengan selimut yang paling tipis. Akane sebenarnya tidak pernah keberatan dengan selimut tipis. Tetapi Mikaela sering tidak enak hati. Akane sudah seperti adik perempuannya sendiri dan Mikaela merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk melindunginya.

Barangkali, Yuuichirou merasakan sedikit tanggung jawab, mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia adalah anggota mereka yang paling baru, usianya sebaya dengan Mikaela. Atau mungkin, dia merasa tidak enak dan kekanak-kanakan jika di harus berebut selimut dengan anak yang lebih muda. Meskipun terkadang merepotkan, Yuu- _chan_ anak yang baik. Dia mau mengajak anak-anak bermain ketika mereka tidak sibuk dengan proses ekstraksi darah. Dia bersedia membantu Mikaela ketika adik-adik angkatnya mulai rewel dan merengek.

Kadang-kadang, satu dua adik-adik mereka terbangun dengan tangis dan mimpi buruk. Mikaela akan menenangkan mereka. Berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. _Mika-_ nii _akan melindungimu, tenang saja._ Dia tidak bosan berkata demikian. Terkadang Yuuichirou yang mengambil alih. Dia hanya mengusap kepala adik-adiknya dengan sayang. Tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tetapi, Mikaela yakin itu sudah cukup menenangkan. Lalu, mereka akan duduk berdampingan. Menjaga adik-adik mereka hingga mereka kembali terlelap. Sambil berbisik-bisik, berbincang dengan suara sepelan desau angin.

Mikaela terkadang lupa jika dirinya juga anak-anak. Yuu- _chan_ juga masih anak-anak. Mereka bersikap seperti orang dewasa hanya karena mereka yang tertua di sini. Tetapi, jiwa mereka tetaplah jiwa seorang bocah. Tidak pernah terpikir oleh Mikaela, bahwa Yuuichirou akan dikalahkan oleh mimpi buruk.

Yuu- _chan_ mengigau dalam tidurnya. Menjerit. Menendang tanpa arah. Meninju udara kosong. Berteriak. Terisak.

"A-aku bukan anak iblis. Jangan bunuh aku, Ibu! Jangan!"

Mikaela terpaku. Di samping dia yang berada paling dekat dengan Yuu- _chan,_ dia tidak melakukan apa pun. Dia ingin membangunkan Yuuichirou, tetapi tangannya hanya terhenti di udara. Menolak bergerak lebih jauh. Membeku. Tidak pernah sekali pun terpikir olehnya dia akan melihat Yuu- _chan_ dalam keadaan seperti ini. Yuu- _chan_ kuat dan bisa diandalkan. Yuu- _chan_ tidak seharusnya berteriak dalam tidurnya hanya karena mimpi buruk.

"Yuu- _chan,_ bangunlah!" justru Akane yang bereaksi lebih cepat. Barangkali isakan Yuuichirou membangunkannya. Akane mengguncang tubuh Yuuichirou. Tetapi Yuuichirou tidak segera terbangun. Dia masih memukul udara kosong—nyaris mengenai Akane—dan berteriak-teriak. Akane menghindari kepalan tangannya. "Yuu- _chan,_ kau hanya mimpi buruk. Bangunlah—Mika bantu aku!" dia memandang Mikaela, putus asa. Sementara Mikaela masih belum berniat bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Yuu _nii-chan_!"

Anak-anak satu per satu ikut terbangun. Chihiro dan Kouta membantu Akane membangunkan Yuuichirou. Sementara tiga sisanya duduk berkeliling di sekitar Yuuichirou dengan cemas. Dengan tiga orang anak yang membangunkannya, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat Yuuichirou membuka matanya. Yuuichirou memandangi saudaranya satu per satu. Mereka menatapnya seolah-olah dia terluka atau baru saja mengalami sesuatu yang berbahaya. Mata Fumie malah sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Ada apa?"

Tidak ada yang menyahut.

"Hei, aku bertanya. Semua baik-baik saja, kan?"

 _Justru kau yang tidak baik-baik saja,_ Mika merutuk dalam hati. Alih-alih mengucapkannya, Mikaela melemparkan lengannya di sekitar bahu Yuuichirou. Memeluknya erat-erat—mengabaikan protes Yuu- _chan._ Yuuichirou berusaha melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Mikaela. Tapi gagal. Tangan Mikaela mendekapnya erat sekali.

"Oi, Mika! Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Syukurlah, kau tidak apa-apa, Yuu- _chan."_

Akane mengikuti tindakan Mikaela, tanpa diduga. Lalu Fumie dan Taichi juga ikut memeluknya. Chihiro, Ako, dan Kouta menyusul.

"Yuu _nii-chan!"_

"Hei! Apa-apaan kalian? Aku sesak napas, bodoh!"

Perlu beberapa waktu untuk membujuk anak-anak agar kembali tidur. Kouta bersikeras ingin menjaga Yuu _nii-chan_ dari mimpi buruk, ketika Akane menyuruhnya kembali ke balik selimutnya. Dia bersedia kembali tidur ketika Mikaela berkata bahwa _Mika-_ nii _yang akan menjaga Yuu-_ chan _, Kouta-_ kun _boleh istirahat._

"Sebenarnya, ada apa, Mika?" Yuuichirou bertanya padanya ketika Akane dan Ako sudah menarik selimutnya kembali.

"Yuu - _chan_ berteriak-teriak ketika tidur dan menakuti semuanya." Mikaela mengucapkannya dengan nada suara riang seperti bercanda. Membuat apa yang diucapkannya terdengar seperti menggoda Yuuichirou dibandingkan mengatakan hal yang sebenanya.

"Yang benar?"

"Apa aku kelihatan seperti berbohong?" Mikaela memiringkan kepalanya. Tersenyum. "Kau tidak ingat meimpimu, ya?"

"Cih."

"Sebaiknya kau tidur lagi, Yuu- _chan,"_ Mikaela menarik selimut mereka untuk membungkus tubuh Yuuichirou. "Aku akan menungguimu hingga kau tidur. Jangan khawatir."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Mika!" Yuuichirou menepis tangan Mikaela.

"Jangan bicara begitu. Kita semua masih anak kecil, Yuu- _chan."_

"Kalau begitu kau juga anak kecil!"

"Pengecualian untukku. Karena aku yang tertua." Mika menjulurkan lidahnya. Sebelah matanya mengedip.

"Kita ini sebaya. Sialan!"

"Sshh," Mikaela meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Kau akan membangunkan mereka lagi. Diam dan istirahatlah."

Yuuichirou merengut. Lalu berbaring membelakangi Mikaela.

Lantai kayu berderak ketika Mikaela merebahkan dirinya di samping Yuuichirou. Bocah laki-laki pirang itu menatap punggung saudaranya. Berpikir. Tidak ada gunanya menjadi yang paling tua jika dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan Yuu- _chan_ dari mimpi buruk. Bahkan Akane- _chan_ lebih bisa diandalkan dibandingkan dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melindungi keluarganya, nanti? Padahal, dia yang menjadi kakak di sini. Seharusnya, dia lebih bisa diandalkan. Yah, seharusnya.

(Mikaela lupa jika dirinya masih anak-anak yang dipaksa dewasa terlalu cepat. Sepenuhnya lupa.)

Lalu, Mikaela jatuh tertidur dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang seharusnya tidak dipikirkan seorang anak berusia sepuluh tahun. Semuanya bercampur dan membaur secara acak di dalam kepalanya.

* * *

 **1.**

Yuuichirou nyaris tidak percaya dia baru saja dikalahkan oleh seorang anak laki-laki berwajah feminin. Yuuichirou sempat mengiranya perempuan, tadi. Bahkan namanya juga terdengar sangat feminin—semacam Michella atau Mikhaila. Kedengarannya seperti itu ketika dia memperkenalkan diri, tadi.

"Mika- _kun,_ jangan bertengkar," Direktur Panti Asuhan menegurnya. Ah, jadi itu namanya? Mika. Barangkali itu nama panggilannya. Yuuichirou yakin tadi dia mengatakan nama yang sedikit lebih panjang daripada _Mika._

"Kami tidak bertengkar. Kami mencoba berteman." Mika tersenyum. Sepasang matanya menyipit, membentuk bulan sabit, ketika dia tersenyum. Mika mengulurkan tangan padanya lagi. Senyum masih tersungging sempurnya di wajahnya. Yuuichirou bisa melihat matanya dengan jelas, sekarang. Warnanya biru jernih. Cantik sekali. "Mari kita mulai lagi, Yuu- _chan._ "

Hah? Apa anak ini baru saja memberinya nama panggilan? Yuu- _chan,_ katanya? Dia pasti bercanda.

"Namaku Mikaela. Dulu, aku juga sendiri sepertimu. Tetapi aku punya keluarga besar, sekarang. Kau juga akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami."

Yuuichirou tertegun. Masih belum menyambut uluran tangan Mikaela. Yuuichirou tidak memercayai sesuatu yang disebut keluarga. Dia tidak pernah memilikinya. Tentu saja, kata-kata Mikaela tidak mempengaruhinya sedikit pun. Yuuichirou tetap pada pendiriannya. Dia tidak memiliki keluarga.

(Akan tetapi, entah bagaimana sepasang mata biru cerah itu meyakinkannya. Yuuichirou terhanyut tanpa sadar.)

* * *

 **0.**

Yuuichirou melihat sekelebat warna biru ketika dia membuka matanya. Visinya masih buram, tetapi dia cukup yakin soal apa yang dilihatnya. Biru. Biru cerah yang sangat akrab. Dikelilingi helai-helai keemasan yang—dia yakin—dikenalinya dengan baik.

Senyum lega menyambutnya ketika mata Yuuichirou sepenuhnya terbuka. Juga wajah yang sedikit lebam. Yuuichirou mengenali raut wajah itu. Sangat mengenalnya, malah.

"Mika..."

* * *

seraph of the end ©kagami takaya, yamamoto yamato, furuya daisuke

anggap saja yang 10 dan 0 itu post chapter 35 (karena saya nggak sabar sekaligus nggak siap dengan chapter 36). ini fic perdana saya di fandom ini, anyway. terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
